Elsa, Have You Ever Used a Hairdryer? and Other Sad Frozen Shorts
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: This is a collection of awkward questions Anna asks Elsa and what happens straight after…


**Elsa, Have You Ever Used a Hairdryer? and other sad Frozen shorts.**

**STORY 1  
Elsa, Have You Ever Used a Hairdryer?**

"Elsa…" Anna asked, as she looked out into the fjord, beside her sister, Queen Elsa.

The Queen looked at Anna and said, "Yes?"

Anna pulled out a plastic hairdryer. "Have you ever used this?"

Elsa hesitated and held her stark blue hair. She looked at her sister and opened her mouth, as if she was choking, while trying to talk.

"Come on, sis," Anna smiled, "it's not that hard."

Elsa sighed and said, "Once."

"So… how did you go with it?" Anna asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Elsa flushed, thinking of how it literally burnt her and how she ran from the machine, going all around the palace halls, catching everybody's attention. Anna turned the hairdryer on.

"Tell me or else…"

Elsa started running across the halls, from her sister, screaming. Anna, however, persistently chased her sister. This was going to be a long day for Elsa…

In the meanwhile, our friend Kristoff, who was ordered by the queen to foretell the future (as if she really meant it) in order to have him to marry Anna, was talking to his reindeer Sven. Soon, soldiers came rushing into the castle.

Kristoff decided to go there but unfortunately was stopped by the gate guard.

"I'm sorry but you aren't allowed in the castle."

"I bear information that her majesty requests."

"You shall spend an hour in our quarantine room."

"But…"

"Now."

"Fine."

And so, Kristoff went to the quarantine room, which was like a cottage that have been built over in the construction of the castle walls. He entered, to see a sweaty person who had a chicken bone sticking out of his gigantic beard.

"Eye reel bee d quarantinererer!" he said, spitting a whole bowl of porridge on Kristoff and Sven. The two groaned in response.

As this happened, the official Queen of Arendelle was running away from a portable hairdryer that the Princess of Arendelle bought from a place called 'Disneyland' from the 'Star Wars' stand.

Elsa hid in the backs of her chefs and servants as they cooked. They were used to this reaction from the Queen. But with an Anna which acted like Ghost Face wanting to murder Sydney? They watched it.

"Tell me, what happened!"

But Elsa just continued screaming as if a snake bit her and Anna chased her like a doctor trying to catch a little child that ran away from their injection.

When they were out of the kitchen, everybody laughed at their Queen. But Elsa was crying her eyeballs out while her sister, Smaug, mercilessly chased her and threatened the fjord-side town. The leader reached for the last arrow (which was underneath her glove) and struck the dragon's plastic wings and Smaug fell.

"Why!?" Anna sobbed. "Why did you destroy the first plastic hairdryer in the world!?"

"I'd rather lock myself in my room again than facing that hairdryer!"

"Don't worry!" Anna smiled, pulling upwards another hairdryer. "Whenever somebody slaps you on the cheek, you show your other cheek! In this case, a second hairdryer with ten times ferocity and strength. So, Elsa, tell me."

"NOOOO!" Elsa screamed, running away from her sister. "You'll kill me!"

After running back and forth the halls a hundred times, the supposed leader ran down the grand staircase, to the door. When she was about to open it, SLAM! Kristoff opened the door, carrying a box.

"Your highness! You have summoned a prediction from me! And here I bring it! May I have permission to marry your sister?" Kristoff prompted.

A heavily bruised Elsa dawdled next to Kristoff, like a drunk woman, and hid behind him. She held him tight, creeping the man out.

"Take Anna and the misery of the hairdryer!" Elsa pouted.

"No," Kristoff chuckled, pulling a super gigantic metal hairdryer 2000, pointing it at Elsa, "I was about to add to the misery of the hairdryer. That was my prediction."

"NOOOOO!" Elsa screamed, running all the way to China.

**THE END of STORY 1**


End file.
